1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device and a control signal embedding method used by such a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device which employs a new interface to serially transmit image data and control data from a signal controller to each of a plurality of data driving chips, and to a control embedding and extracting method used by such a display device.
2. Description of Related Technology
A display device may include a signal controller circuit, a gate driver circuit, a data driver circuit, and a display panel. The signal controller may transmit gate control signals to the gate driver and may transmit image data signals plus data control signals to the data driver. The gate driver circuit may include a plurality of gate driving chips, and the data driver circuit may include a plurality of data driving chips. Each of the gate driving chips may provide gate signals to a corresponding one or more gate lines, and each of the data driving chips may provide image data voltage levels, which correspond to received image data signals, to a corresponding one or more data lines.
Multi-drop methods and point-to-point methods have been separately suggested as possible interfaces for transmitting the image data signals and the data control signals from the signal controller circuit to each of the data driving chips.
However, as display devices become capable of providing higher resolutions (e.g., more pixels or subpixels per frame) and wider color gamuts (e.g., a greater number of discrete colors), the amount of signaling bandwidth needed grows. Thus, an interface which can be used to transmit the wider bandwidth image data signals plus the data control signals from the signal controller to each of the data driving chips in a more efficient and stable manner becomes desirable.